1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film information read out device for reading out film information from a film cartridge having an information code portion of the coded information such as of the film sensitivity, the film frame number and so on.
2. Description of the Related Art
A film cartridge 2 provided with an information code portion 1 of coded film information, such as film sensitivity, the film frame number etc. on the periphery thereof as is shown in FIG. 6, is widely used. More particularly, the information code portion 1 consists of a conductive portion 1a and a non-conductive portion 1b, whereby respective information of the film 3 loaded in the film cartridge 2 is displayed by the combination of the patterns formed by portion 1.
In consequence, in order to read out the film information from such a film cartridge 2 it is necessary to provide at the camera side a plural number of contacts projecting so as to be in contact with the above information code portion 1. Such a film information read out device has been proposed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Sho 60-158424, and U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 783,847.
When film information is read out device of this kind, the contact state of the above contact between the plurality of contacts and the information code portion 1 often varies due to the floating of the film outlet of the cartridge or the vibration of the camera. If such variation in the contact state takes place, the positional relation of the above information code portion 1 with the contacts at the camera side can not be maintained with the result that the above conductive portion 1a is misjudged as non-conductive and the above non-conductive portion 1b is misjudged as conductive so as to lead to a mis-read-out of the film information, which is disadvantageous.
If the contact pressure of a plural number of contacts against the periphery of the film cartridge varies, there is a danger that the coating on the surface of the film cartridge will be damaged by the contact and the contacts will enter into contact with the metallic portion of the cartridge, which also problematically leads to the misoperation of the camera. Further, if the contact pressure is raised, an undesirable influence is given to the winding and the rewinding of the film as well as the surface of the film. Further, although it is possible to compulsorily urge the film outlet against the stopper portion formed of the camera body in order to stabilize the positional relation between the contact with the information code portion, the film drawing strength is varied due to the deformation of the cartridge if strength is given to the film outlet, which is also disadvantageous.